Oh, she's a little runaway
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: He tasted like ciggarettes, vainilla and blood. Billy Hargrove x Reader.


**Hello lovely people.**

 **I love Stranger Things, I like Billy Hargrove, there I said it. I do not like the character portrayed in the show nor I condone his actions. I don't like him in the show at all. Nonetheless, I think that the character with a good redemption arc can have a lot of potential, especially in the last episode when they showed his background that I feel somehow identify. I like reading and writing about the character he might become and I like Dacre Montgomery's acting and face... so... here's it.**

 **Since is Spring Break and I love procastinating, I might post some chapters to the stories, so be in the look out for those.**

 **Thank you! Please leave your reviews, favs and follows. I love your feedback.**

 **I do not own ST.**

* * *

 ** _On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint  
A touch of sable in their eyes_**

"Are you sure no one saw you?" Billy asked [Y/N] as she slid herself in the leather seat wearing a tight red skirt, high-heeled boots and an AC/DC t-shirt.

She always checked there was no one on the street while she made her way to the blue Camaro, if someone of her neighborhood saw her in that outfit, they would surely lose their minds and she would be the talk of the country club for months.

[Y/N] smirked, as she gazed at the boy with electric blue eyes. He was so beautiful, his brows furrowed in concern, blonde curls falling over them. She slowly climbed on her seat and placed her hand on his thigh, she hoovered over him and then crashed her lips against him. It was full passion, like she was desperate to be one with him and he simply replied with hunger as he grabbed her face and caressed her cheek.

It was fire, it was lustful, it was something both of them knew wouldn't feel with anybody else. He tasted like cigarette and vanilla and she thought she could never get tired of those lips. A growl escaped mouth as he pulled her closer to him by the hip and she whimpered under her breathe.

She pulled away from him placing her hand over his uncovered chest and tried to catch her breathe. Every time she kissed him, it was like they forgot that they both needed to breathe.

"Drive" She mumbled as she got back into the seat and opened her window. She gazed for a second at the large grey-stone Victorian house, on the second floor she checked that the lights were off, but she briefly believed something had moved. "Go easy, I don't want to make too much noise" she then muttered as her gaze was glue to the dark window, like she knew someone was there.

Her breathe became uneasy as Billy started the car and they got away of the house slowly. If someone was really watching, it would be the end of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Billy muttered as he placed his hand on her upper tight, like he had become so used to.

[Y/N] shifter her weight and place her hand over his as she gave it a light squeeze, she nodded silently and then opened the window car a bit more, so she could feel the cold air of the night.

"I love you" She breathe out as she saw how they finally drove out of the fancy neighborhood that was supposed to feel like a home to her, but it was more like a prison.

"I love you too, princess" Billy replied as he drove away, speeding up the highway.

 **All your life all you asked  
When is your Daddy gonna talk to you  
But we're living in another world  
Tryin' to get your message through**

"Who are you taking to the country club gala?" Her mother asked smiling as she placed some perfectly piled eggos in front of [Y/N], her [Y/H/C] falling over her eyes as she felt her eyes closing with each second that passed.

She wasn't even listening or even trying to, she instead wanted to close her eyes, trying to reminisce every second about last night. His lips ghosting over her neck, her nails marking his chest, his hand over her neck pressing it so slightly making her moan in pleasure, her lips kissing his abs as she slowly traveled south.

"Your mother is talking to you" Her step-father voice woke her up of her day dreaming.

[Y/N] eyes opened as she jumped, she passed a hand through her hair and cleared her throat.

She gazed at her perfectly dressed mother in a beautiful pink night robe that fell onto the floor, with those pearls that she hated so much around her neck, knowing it was a sign that she belonged to him. It disgusted her that her step-father had given her a matching one but much shorter.

"Warren Durgy's mother talked to me about you two going together, wouldn't that be lovely?" [Y/N] mother giggled as she sat down and drink a sip of orange juice.

[Y/N] rolled her [Y/E/C] eyes, she couldn't believe that prick's mother was suggesting that after she had treated her like a complete trash when they bumped at the town arcade.

[Y/N] had to agree it wasn't the best situation, she and Billy were waiting for Max to come out of the arcade in the blue Camaro but somehow [Y/N] had ended up on Billy's lap, straddling him as small whimpers left her lips and his hand began to sneak under her skirt. Until Mrs. Durgy, decided it would be _okay_ for her to tap at the window and say hello. Of course, her version of saying _hello_ to her in her language was mentioning how she barely recognized her without her uniform and if Billy was a member of the lovely country club.

"I'm actually planning to go with a friend of town" [Y/N] replied with a slight smile, that was so fake as she quickly placed an eggo on her mouth and left the kitchen before they could asked her something else.

 **No one heard a single word you said  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your head**

Dinner had been a pain in the ass when [Y/N] mother decided to invite the Wilmigton Family to the house. Arthur and Juliana Wilmigton were the worst part of all, [Y/N] could stand their parents but their children had inherited all of their worst traits. It pained [Y/N] when her mother asked her to lead them to one of the studios while they had a "grown-up" conversation, which actually meant her mother gossiping with Andrea Wilmigton and her step-father talking business with George Wilmigton.

[Y/N] straighten her blue uniform as she stood up and politely excuse herself from the table. She then asked the pair of twins to follow her outside the large dining room, with a roll of eyes she was sure they were going to fall out of the sockets, the pair of blonde twins followed her, doing the exact same thing. It was something she realized, they were taught how to be so polite and so fake since such a young age. She waited for them to walk out and then closed the door.

"Follow me, please" [Y/N] stated as she refused to look at them in the eyes, her eyes instead watched the big clock on the main hall of their house. Billy would usually arrive at 11:30 p.m. but it seemed like she wouldn't be able to go out tonight.

[Y/N] climbed the stairs as she rolled her eyes when she heard Juliana whispering something from behind, she knew Juliana would be dropping a petty comment anytime soon. It was the way she was since they were kids. [Y/N] remembered the bullying when she was younger and how she didn't know how to fight for herself, until she finally threaten to cut Scarlet's, the main goon, hair if they kept bothering her.

She couldn't help to smirk when she thought that Billy didn't know that story, she was sure he would be proud of her and it would earn her another purple mark coloring her chest and shoulders, and tight, and hell, every inch of her body.

[Y/N] led them into the studio as she quickly took the phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Billy?" [Y/N] muttered, as she tried to be as silent as she could be while she felt the Wilmigton's gazes burning her back.

" _Hey princess, what's up?"_ He answered back, his husky voice making a shiver traveled down [Y/N]'s back.

She smiled.

"I can't go out tonight but pick me up from school tomorrow" [Y/N] whispered as she bit her lip, she couldn't love anything more than an afternoon with Billy on the lover's lake.

" _Whatever you say baby"_

[Y/N] smiled and she hang-up quickly.

"So, how's your little boyfriend?" Juliana finally let out as she sat in the silent studio, while Arthur light up a cigar near the fireplace while smirking at her sister's comment.

[Y/N] remained quiet, she knew they would bring it up to spice things up, they usually did.

"Come on, [Y/N]" Arthur said as he blew out a large puff of smoke from his mouth. "We see you almost every day skipping school, leaving in that old wrecked blue car."

[Y/N] breathed deeply as she turned around and gazed at the pair, it disgusted her that she had to spent most of her time with them.

"It's none of your business" [Y/N] growled under her breathe.

"I think I know you too are doing _really_ well." Juliana giggled as she gazed at her brother and placed a hand on her neck.

Arthur walked towards [Y/N] with a small smile, [Y/N] felt her body tensing up as she looked at the blonde boy walking slowly towards her.

"Why did you button your shirt all the way up? Huh?" Arthur said as he slowly placed his hands on [Y/N].

[Y/N] felt like she was going to vomit as she felt the hands unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt, but she quickly closed her eyes and curled her hand into a fist.

It was like in a second, all hell broke loose.

One moment, Arthur was unbuttoning her shirt and the next [Y/N] fist was on his cheekbone as Juliana gasp and Arthur whimpered in pain.

…

"What the hell were you thinking?" [Y/N]'s step-father growled as he threw her into her bedroom.

[Y/N] fell into the ground and whimpered in pain as her body crashed the floor, her breathe was uneasy as she tried as best as to hold on her tears.

"Answer me" [Y/N]'s step-father demanded as he got closer to her and grabbed harshly her shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" [Y/N] screamed as she tried to get away from his hold.

And then she saw his eyes turning red, she felt her heart stopping as she felt how close his breathing was and how his eyes burned her throat and her collar bone while he watched the dark purple marks, made by Billy, that covered her skin.

"That's what you've been doing, haven't you?" He yelled as he threw her again against the floor and he walked around breathing heavily. "You've been sleeping around."

[Y/N] covered her chest as she tried to stand up and punch him, yet as soon as she was on her feet, he threw her against the wall and she felt her stomach dropping.

"You have to learn how to behave like a lady and not a tramp." He muttered as he took one step back and he moved his hand across [Y/N] in one swift motion.

 **Oh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say**

 **Ooh, she's a little runaway**

[Y/N] crossed her arms as she sat on the hood of the blue Camaro, waiting for Billy. Her [Y/H/C] hair moved with the wind as she heard the bell for the break, she turned around as she heard the voices of the students filling the hallways of the small eerie school.

She remembered how she had asked her mother to leave the fancy prep school she attended so she could come here. She was done with the bullying, she was done with comparing wealth's, she was done with pretending to be someone she wasn't. She didn't know if the Hawkins High school would be the best place for her, but she knew anything would be better than her current situation.

Students began to make their way out the small school, some to their cars and others to the green area besides it. [Y/N] passed a hand through her cheek as she felt it had swollen a bit more since she left her house, she didn't had a doubt that a dark bruise would appear sooner rather than later but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt whispers around her and turned around to see, for her dismay, a bunch of students watching her while muttering stuff, mostly gazing at her uniform.

She had left the house at 5:30 with her uniform, just in case someone in the neighborhood saw her walking down the road, she could tell them that she had decided to lose some pounds, so she preferred walking to the school than walking. It was enough for them to leave her alone.

Suddenly, [Y/N] heard that familiar laugh and a bunch of screams and cursing of boys and girls, she took a deep sigh as she rolled her eyes. She turned her head around as she fluttered her eye-lashes and saw him with a smirk as the cigarette hanged from his lips, it was indeed a sight for sore-eyes. But [Y/N] felt an itch of annoyance as she saw a dark-haired girl, [Y/N] believed her name was Tina, take a hold of Billy's strong arm. [Y/N] felt her eye twitching as she saw the black-haired girl with a little bit too much make-up trying to get closer to _her boyfriend._

They had been in a steady relationship for over 9 months now and had been together a little more than a year, so [Y/N] wasn't unaware of how girls drooled for her boyfriend. But she could feel the annoying itch of jealousy every time a girl got handsy with Billy. How couldn't she? Those electric blue eyes that could send a shiver down to any girl or boy's body, his strong jaw and soft lips that made wonders to her skin, his blond curls that fell perfectly over his face and his open shirt with those tight jeans that left little for imagination.

[Y/N] kept watching them, hoping for Billy to see her and when Billy's blue eyes caught a glimpse of [Y/N] he quickly shook of Tina's hold on him and made his way to [Y/N].

Yet, it was different.

When they sawed each other Billy's eyes would light up, he would have a sincere smirk as he licked his lips while he ogled her body, soon he would take a strong hold of her hips and would pull her flesh against his while he growled something under his breath as they kissed. Instead, his forehead was puckered as his eyes examined his face and the closer he got to her, his eyes turned dark, deepened in sorrow.

He stood in front of her, like a mannequin, holding his breathed and [Y/N] felt her heartbeat rising. [Y/N] saw how his eyes traveled her face and it embarrassed her, it was the worst he had seen her. Sometimes there were just bruises on her arms and legs, but he never had been so harsh while she had been with Billy. [Y/N] closed her eyes as she felt a wave of tears trying to escape her [Y/E/C] eyes, but she breathed out and gazed back at her boyfriend.

But soon his hands invaded her space with such a need and a force that made [Y/N] whimper as her body had large bruises as well.

"Sorry" Billy whispered as he held her, he held her like nobody else had before, he was desperate to put her closer to his body, he wanted to protect her or at least to feel like he could protect her.

[Y/N] nose filled with the smell of that cheap cologne and cigarettes and she felt at home. She wrapped her arms around his waist, under his jean jacket and pressed herself closer to him as a tear escaped her eyes.

It was beyond painful for him, he hated himself because he couldn't protect her when she needed him the most, he hadn't done enough when he knew something bad was happening to her, something he understood with his own father and now all he could do was embrace her and let her stay there.

Billy breathed out as he put a little space between them, holding one of her hands while he passed his other hand through her hair. He looked back at her, he took her chin with his hand and made her lock eyes with him. His hand traveled through her face, his fingertips barely touching the cut on her forehead and then followed her swollen cheek that was beginning to color purple, then her soft lips that were parted by a cut.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Billy muttered as he let her go and opened the car door for her.

 **A different line every night  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
See you out on the streets  
Call me for a wild time**

"Please!" Billy yelled as his hand hit the hood of his blue Camaro, [Y/N] glared at him while she still sat on it, she breathed deeply as she followed her boyfriend's movements as he stormed away from her while he walked towards the lake.

[Y/N] felt tears of anger dangerously close as her throat tighten. She gazed at the lake and at her boyfriend who was watching the water moving slowly.

It was crazy, what he offered her, it was a dumb and stupid idea that would never workout, no matter how much she wanted to do it.

[Y/N] got down of the hood, as she crossed her arms trying to stay warm while the night came, she knew she had to be home by 6:30, otherwise, she would be in for another bloody lip. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she stood behind Billy who was smoking as he muttered curses to himself.

"It's not that easy." [Y/N] muttered slowly as he turned around, linking his blue electric eyes with her [Y/E/C] eyes.

"It is if you want to, [Y/N]" Billy answer low, he passed a hand through his hair as he let out the smoke from his lips.

[Y/N] felt a flash of anger traveling through her body, how dared he say that it was easy if she wanted to?

"You know that is not, Billy." [Y/N] growled back, a little louder, her eyes flashing anger as she turned around and walked back to the car. "I mean, from all people you should know it's not easy." [Y/N] said as she felt the loud steps of Billy behind her.

Billy scoffed as he threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot, he licked his lips as he passed a hand through his hair, desperate and angry as well.

"IT IS IF YOU LET ME HELP YOU!" Billy shouted with a penetrating tone, making [Y/N] jump as she turned around and watched the boy with electric blue eyes, breathing slowly as he watched the ground.

"I can't go anywhere Billy!" [Y/N] shouted back as she walked back to him, while clenching her fists. "I'm an only child, my mother doesn't care about me and I have no one, I have nowhere to go!"

"You have me!" Billy yelled back. "You have me and I can help you! Why can't you understand it?" Billy shouted, but this time there was desperation lingered on his voice.

[Y/N] froze as she watched her boyfriend breaking, it was painful to see him like that. It was because of her, because she couldn't get out and she knew that he was trying his best, but it wasn't enough, nothing would be enough.

She felt her tears falling from her eyes, her legs shaking as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her whimpers as Billy walked towards her and took a hold of her hand.

"Come on" Billy whispered as he opened the door of the Camaro for her.

…

Billy drove through the highway in an unusually slower speed that he usually did, [Y/N] head was against the window as she felt the sun coming down. [Y/N] felt a weight on her chest as she thought about being late, it twisted her stomach.

But her thoughts were completely erased when Billy spoke.

"Please, let's go away" Billy sighed as he continued to drive, blue electric eyes on the road but his hand was place over her tight.

[Y/N] laced her fingers with his and she gave them a little squeeze, but her eyes were focused on the dark trees of the known forest.

"He would never let me go" [Y/N] whispered.

"I know but look..." Billy stated as he licked his lips, he glanced over you and it broke his heart seeing her like that, so hopeless and tired and broken. "Chief Hopper helped me with my father. Thanks to his weekly visits to the house, Neil hasn't lay a finger on me or at least he hasn't been like before."

[Y/N] knew the story, how Chief Hopper had been a savior and now a role model for Billy. How, thanks to Max's help, he had been making sure for over 4 months now that Billy was totally safe from his own father. And it did give [Y/N] some hope, she loved Hopper as well, but she didn't believe he could hold her step-father down.

"It's not the same" [Y/N] explained as she gazed at Billy. "Do you think he would let the Chief of Police to come into our house just for visits? It would stain his whole reputation and let alone, he would hire some lawyer, so Hopper wouldn't come."

"Then leave him." Billy growled, he used to get frustrated easily, his knuckles turning white as he pressed the steering wheel.

[Y/N] scoffed, she knew it was her way out and she was 18, she could leave if she wanted to. She had savings, so she could live on her own for a little while, she could get a job and maybe find an apartment. Yet, she thought he would never let her go.

"I don't think Neil would be thrilled with me moving in." [Y/N] replied and Billy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying move in with me, maybe when we graduate but not yet." Billy answer with a smirk, he had thought about it a lot actually, and it was a dream of his, but he knew it was not the time. "Max told me about Chief Hopper's daughter, Jane, you remember her?"

[Y/N] remembered Jane, [Y/N] met her because of Max. Max and [Y/N] had become very close, Max thought about her as an older sister and by this bond Billy and Max's relationship had improve a lot. [Y/N] used to take Max and Jane to the mall sometimes, she also taught them how to properly put make-up and the latest trends. [Y/N] loved both girls, although Jane had acted a little off at first.

"Yeah, I remember her." [Y/N] nodded as she remembered the curly dark hair girl, who got a lot of nosebleeds and was a little quieter than usual.

"Max told me she used to have an abusive father" Billy explained [Y/N] as gazed at her for a moment and licked his lips while he watched the road again. "It got really bad and that's why she's a little off, but then Chief Hopper adopted her and now look how happy she is"

[Y/N] saw herself with Jane and Hopper, in the small cabin that she used to drive Max to, she imagined herself watching a movie with both of them and laughing, she saw Billy picking her up to go on their dates, him and Hopper talking before he took her out through the front door. She already saw Hopper as somewhat a father figure and he liked her, Jane liked her as well and it would be for a little while until [Y/N] could get her own home"

But her fantasy broke, as she thought of her step-father calling a lawyer and making her come back.

"Billy…" [Y/N] began but was quickly interrupted by Billy.

"I know Hopper would take care of you" Billy managed to say before he stopped as he got to the beginning of the road where he usually left her after hanging out during the afternoon.

Billy turned off the car and gazed at her, [Y/N] remained silent, head down as she breathed deeply, preparing herself to enter the Victorian house. She felt goosebumps erupted on her body as she turned around and her eyes lingered to his blue electric eyes.

"I have to go Billy" [Y/N] muttered as she quickly let go of his hand and climbed out of the Blue Camaro while tears escaped her eyes, falling to her cheeks.

Billy got out of the Blue Camaro and closed the door with force, but she didn't turn around.

"Is this the life you want for yourself!? [Y/N]!" He yelled but she didn't look back.

 **So you sit home alone  
'Cause there's nothing left that you can do  
There's only pictures hung in the shadows  
Left there to look at you**

She had been holding her breathed since Billy dropped her off. [Y/N] arrived at the large Victorian house and tried to make her to her room as quickly as she could but unfortunately, she bumped into her step-father.

She felt her stomach sinking as he proudly gazed at the wounds and stroke her cheek slowly, with a smug that [Y/N] wanted to wipe from his face.

"Put some make-up on _"_ He muttered as he watched her, a flash of anger but satisfaction filled his eyes as [Y/N] [Y/E/C] eyes lingered with his. "You wouldn't want to embarrass us any longer, would you?" He asked her rhetorically.

[Y/N] moved her head from side to side.

He sneered.

Her mother behind him, doing absolutely nothing to stop him. She never did, and she couldn't believe her own mother chose to play dumb than to take care of her and it broke her, it made her feel sick. She gazed at her with pettiness and embarrassment, like somehow, she had earned it.

They walked besides her to the dining room, looking down but before [Y/N] could move, she felt a strong grip on her wrist, holding her back.

"I'm going to a business dinner" He muttered. "And while I'm out, you better tell your trashy boyfriend that you can't see him anymore, or I will send you to a boarding school" He whispered as he pressed her wrist harder and then he let her go.

[Y/N] ran to her room as quickly as she could.

[Y/N] collapsed into the floor of her room as the knot on her chest finally exploded, she fell near her bed and she clutched to the carpet trying to control her shaking body, each gasp tore down her throat as she bent forward and closed her eyes while the tears fell on the carpet. She screamed as she hit the floor and she began to sob with the force of a person vomiting. She felt her body breaking with each gasp as she tried to reach for air and calm herself down.

She cried until the tears didn't come out any longer, until she felt so tired her eyes were closing but she tried to fight it. She didn't know how long it lasted but she could still feel the tight grip of her step-father in her wrist as his words rumble on her head.

He couldn't, he couldn't make her go away from Billy.

It hurt, and the most important question burned her alive as she heard Billy's words in her head.

This was the life she wanted for herself?

[Y/N] breathed deeply as she stood up and quickly dialed Billy's number.

" _Hello?"_ Billy answer with a low voice.

"Billy" [Y/N] replied as she placed her hair behind her ear.

"[Y/N] what- "Billy began but was quickly cut off by [Y/N]

"I will go with you" She breathe out, finally feeling a calming wave washing over her.

 **You know she likes the lights  
At night on the neon Broadway signs  
And she don't really mind  
Its only love she hoped to find **

[Y/N] fell to the ground with the medium bag, she tried to fit all the clothes she could and her most essential things. She ran through the front grass of the Victorian house as the Blue Camaro waited for her in the darkness.

She smiled as she saw Billy waiting for her with the trunk open to pack the bag as fast as they could. [Y/N] checked if her mother was asleep, a part of her wanted to wake her and tell her that she was going somewhere safe, but she knew that if she woke her mother up, then she wouldn't be able to go.

"You have everything?" Billy asked her, his body stiffened as he gazed a [Y/N] eyes trying in confirmation.

"Yes, let's get out of here." [Y/N] whispered as she got closer to Billy while he closed the trunk.

She felt her heart beat rising as she gazed at the boy with electric blue eyes and blonde curly hair in that mullet. He was right, he was her home and he was helping her, she had a way out now and she didn't regret her decision, it didn't matter how afraid she was.

Billy barely had time to turn his head around before [Y/N] attacked his lips, in a raw kiss. She whimpered as she opened her lips for him, he growled under his breath as he pulled her closer to him. It was short, it was raw, it was fire.

Billy closed his eyes as he pulled away, their faces close together enough to touch noses, their lips barely touching as they caught their breath.

"I love you" Billy whispered.

"I love you" [Y/N] answer back as she bit her lip.

They pulled away as they quickly got into the front of the car, they both opened their doors and [Y/N] slide into her seat with a feeling of relieve as she mentally said her goodbye to the large Victorian house that she called hell.

She giggled as she heard Billy star the car but suddenly she saw the Billy's blonde mullet light up and a bright light appeared in front of them in the black Maserati slowly driving in front of them, clearly blocking their path.

[Y/N] heart stopped as she looked back at Billy, his knuckles white as he glared at the man in the suit walking out of the Black Maserati, he was smooth, and Billy breathe deeply as he took out one cigarette and placed it on his mouth.

"Billy…" [Y/N] murmured as her eyes felt with tears as she saw her step-father grin.

"Stay in the car." Billy stated, his voice low as he lighted up the cigarette and walked out of the car, letting the smoke out of his mouth slowly.

[Y/N] pursed her lips together as she tried to be as calm as she possibly could, she didn't know what could happen, she didn't know who could overpower the other, her heart dropping on her stomach at the thought of Billy losing.

Billy walked slowly to the hood of the Camaro, his finger peeling of the cigarette from his lips, releasing the smoke. He smiled and licked his bottom lip as he saw your step-father chuckling at the sight of two teenagers trying to runaway of his grip.

"Listen kid, she's not going anywhere. She needs me" He explained as he walked slowly, he stopped by the hood of the car.

"She doesn't need anything from you." Billy spat as he took of his brown leather jacket off and threw the cigarette to the pavement.

[Y/N] felt her stomach dropping as she glared at her step-father giving a few steps towards Billy. [Y/N] jumped out of the car, she didn't even bother to close the door as she walked as quickly as she could towards Billy.

"Billy, let's go." [Y/N] muttered as she took a hold of Billy's hand, she felt her heart beating rising, she knew Billy and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"No, no you stay here little slut." Her step-father laughed in a taunting voice, a shiver ran through her back as she glared at the man. "You have nothing to do with this one here."

[Y/N] felt her blood boiling as she held on tighter to Billy when she felt his body stiffened by her step-father's remark.

"You don't know us" Billy chuckled, making [Y/N] turn around so she could see the boy with the mullet clear as he talked about their relationship.

"I don't want to, I don't want know you." [Y/N] step father snarled as he glared at the teenagers standing in front of the blue Camaro, there was disgust in his eyes. "Get in your car and leave and don't come back, cause if you do, it's not going to be good"

[Y/N] felt cold, her body froze as she heard the threaten as she knew he was the kind of man to keep that promise. She was so stiff because of the fear that her body reacted poorly and failed to hold Billy back as his fist quickly took hit her step-father.

[Y/N] gasped as Billy pushed her back against the hood of the Camaro, trying to get her away from the fighting but as he turned around to make sure she was okay, her step-father sinking his fist into Billy's stomach, leaving both [Y/N] and Billy breathless. She could feel her heart in her throat and rage running through her veins.

Billy spat a clot of blood afterwards in the pavement, he growled under his breath as [Y/N] step-father kicked Billy on the stomach and [Y/N] felt her heart breaking as she heard shrieks of pain. The older man curled his hands on a fist and he hit Billy's face, over and over again, with such a force that [Y/N] swore something crack.

And the fear on [Y/N] body left her as she saw Billy's face covered in blood.

"Leave him the fuck alone" [Y/N] said as she pushed her step-father aside with all the force she had.

Her step-father turned around a smiled at her with bloody teeth.

"You are coming with me." He tried to take a grip on her wrist, but she stepped back as she curled her hands on a fist.

[Y/N] threw a punch she always wanted to throw, her hand cracked as it hit her step-father's cheekbone. She whimpered as she took some steps back, as she watched him holding his cheek with an astonish look on his face, he glared back at her and spit blood.

"You are dead" He roared as he walked towards her with anger lingered in his voice and eyes.

Suddenly [Y/N] felt Billy standing up behind her, a livid look on his face. It was like an outer force possessed him and he kicked [Y/N] step father in the stomach, then he quickly punched his nose with the elbow making him cry in agony.

 **Oh, she's a little runaway**

Billy opened the door for her, she sat down on the car as her breathe only began to slow down as she gazed at the pavement, blood in her hands.

"Let's go" Billy muttered as he started the car.

"Wait" [Y/N] whispered as she walked out of the car once more. She walked towards the body laid in the pavement, crying and grumbling.

[Y/N] felt numbed, like she was in a dream, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She crouched over the body, the older man with blood covering his face glared at her.

"Don't you ever come looking for me" [Y/N] whispered at the man, she stood up and left him.

She jumped back in the car as she gazed at the boy with cuts in his face but a smile, such a sincere smile on his face that made her feel like the luckiest person in the entire world. She loved him, she loved him so much and he loved her too.

She quickly game him a peck on the lips, he tasted like cigarettes, blood and vanilla.

"Drive"


End file.
